The godmother's touch
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles criados para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha do projeto For The Win, fórum 6V. SIRIUS/BELLATRIX, SIRIUS/REMUS, HARRY/HERMIONE.
1. SB: O melhor que você pode fazer

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras. Os ships usados foram _Sirius/Bellatrix (10)_, _Sirius/Remus (2)_ e_Harry/Hermione (4)_.

* * *

**O MELHOR QUE VOCÊ PODE FAZER**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

- Vamos, você sabe fazer melhor que isso!

Ele riu. Ele sorria e se desvencilhava dos seus feitiços, e você queria tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele. Sirius era _patético_. A vergonha da família. Profanando a casa dos seus tios com toda aquela escória. Você podia sentir o gosto do ódio na boca, não podia, Bella? Você só estava brincando com ele.

_Vou te mostrar o melhor que eu posso fazer, seu traidor_.

O sorriso morreu aos poucos e o corpo atravessou o véu lentamente. O silêncio caiu e você o rompeu com sua risada.

- Eu matei Sirius Black!


	2. SB: Por amor

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**POR AMOR**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

- Você está feliz com o que aconteceu, Sirius?

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro em meio aos ecos em seu pensamento. Ele continuou em silêncio, apenas a respiração audível.

- Bem, se isso te fizer feliz, saiba que os Longbottom duraram bastante sob o crucio, não disseram nada. Pena que enlouqueceram, você sabe como funciona.

Conseguiu ouvir algo parecido com um rosnado.

- E você, Bella? Está feliz com o que aconteceu?

Refletiu sobre isso.

- Claro que sim. Tudo o que fiz foi por amor.

A risada amargurada dele preencheu o silêncio por segundos. Nunca mais se falaram.


	3. SB: Dor

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**DOR**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

_Doeu_. Você não sabia aonde, mas doeu. Aquela pontada no peito insignificante, que poderia ter passado despercebida, mas aquele era o momento aonde todas as suas emoções vinham amplificadas. Ainda assim a mão que empunhava a varinha não tremia, o sorriso não saia dos lábios, o riso ainda ecoava em sua mente.

_Crucio_, você pôde ouvir o eleito gritando, e a pontada de dor nas costas se aumentou.

Você sentia dor do crucio mal feito, da marca que pinicava, do seu último ato e você gostava. Você merecia. Você conseguia ver a beleza na dor. Por isso não se arrependia.


	4. SB: Essência

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**ESSÊNCIA**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

Bellatrix sempre viu a essência das pessoas. Sempre viu que havia algo de errado com Sirius; Gostava de vermelho e dourado, isolava-se quando Walburga falava sobre o poder do sangue dos Black; Foi admitido na grifinória; Era amigo das escórias e traidores do sangue.

Quando estava batalhando com ele no ministério, teve vontade de perguntar se ele não se arrependia das escolhes medíocres que fez, mas percebeu que não valeria à pena; _a essência nunca muda_. Ele sempre estaria do outro lado, lutando pela causa _certa_.

Ela atacou e sorriu e fugiu.

_Sirius Black mereceu o fim que teve_, pensou.


	5. SB: Destinos

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**DESTINOS**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

Eles eram Blacks. Cabelos negros ordenando os rostos lisos e bem talhados, rostos finos, o ar naturalmente aristocrático que lhe era dado pelo nome e sangue. De longe, poderiam ser irmãos, não primos. Por dentro, eram completa e absurdamente diferentes. Ideais diferentes, lados da guerra definidos pelas suas pequenas e grandes escolhas. Ambos eram fieis ao amor: Ela, ao seu Lord, ele, aos amigos. E por isso não poderiam ficar juntos. Se traíssem os seus ideais, trairiam a si mesmos, e ambos eram orgulhosos demais para tal ato. Poderiam ter dado certo, mas existem destinos que não nasceram para ser concretizados.


	6. SB: Medíocres

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**MEDÍOCRES**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

A relação deles não era baseada em _carinho_. Era força bruta, dois pólos magnéticos brigando por dominação e poder, um querendo mostrar ao outro que o seu ideal era o mais importante, o mais _certo_. Por isso as mordidas no pescoço, a pressão, a dor. Se Sirius quisesse carinho e delicadeza, procuraria qualquer outra garota do castelo, mas ele gostava de desafios. Para ele, Sirius Black, não poderia ser qualquer uma. Para ele, um Black - mesmo renegado -, lhe era privado as coisas medíocres. Por isso escolheu Bella como sua companheira secreta, por que ela não era qualquer uma.


	7. SB: Vetada

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**VETADA**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

Sirius, durante muito tempo, pensou que Bellatrix não tinha sentimentos. Sempre tão fria, tão cruel; Parecia que estava privada de ter sentimentos como amor ou respeito. Não se abaixava perante ninguém, era inteligente, esperta. Puramente sonserina. Desde pequena, Bella queria ser grande, e conseguiu isso de jeitos sórdidos, juntando-se a Voldemort.

Sirius também pensou que sua união havia sido por ambição. Só percebeu que estava errado em Azkaban, com sua prima conversando consigo mesma sobre o quanto tudo o que havia feito valeu a pena. Ela não estava vetada de sentir. Todo o seu amor era dado ao seu Lord.


	8. SB: Passado

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**PASSADO**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

Bellatrix não sabia ao certo por que se casou com Rodolphus. Ele era bruxo, sangue puro, honrava seu nome, mas havia algo nele que a fazia pensar: E se tivesse escolhido o casamento consangüíneo, como sugerira sua tia? _Apenas você conseguirá colocar juízo na cabeça de Sirius, minha querida_, ela ainda ouvia em sua mente.

Não tiveram herdeiros, não houve prazer e ela estava feliz com isso. Seu amor estava voltado ao seu Lord, e para sempre seria assim - _mas o seu passado te condena, Bella, ele é negro feito seu nome, feito _ele. _Fadado ao insucesso pelos ideais_.


	9. SB: Sorriso

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**SORRISO**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

_Bellatrix_. O jeito infantil e cruel, olhos negros esbugalhados de alegria e descrença que emanavam uma loucura infinita, o sorriso que o matava por dentro; tudo era fascinante de um jeito singular. Tudo era atrativo demais para resistir.

Sirius gostava de vê-la sorrir. Quebrava um pouco a essência maligna.

No ministério, ela não sorriu quando empunhou a varinha. Nos seus últimos segundo, Sirius pôde ver em seus olhos em fendas o ódio queimando no negror feito fogo. Antes de sentir o feitiço no peito, sabia que estava morto - _Bellatrix não havia sorrido para ele, e nunca mais faria isso_.


	10. SB: Vulgar

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**VULGAR**

_Sirius/Bellatrix_

* * *

_Sirius,_

_Você já soube do meu casamento com Rodolphus. Só estou enviando essa carta para pedir que você não compareça lá, ninguém quer ver você, seu traidor._

_Você fez suas escolhas, eu fiz as minhas e devemos ficar felizes com elas, porém eu fiquei bastante desapontada com você quando soube que estava saindo novamente com aquela Marlene. Veja bem, Black que prova do próprio sangue não desfruta do vulgar. Mas é de você que estamos falando._

_Bellatrix_

Amassou a carta e sorriu com amargura. Quem prova do próprio sangue não desfruta do vulgar, não é mesmo? Que grande ironia, Bella.


	11. SR: Apoio

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**APOIO**

_Sirius/Remus_

* * *

Remus sempre fora seu apoio. Todos estavam ali para ele, mas Remus era o seu guia. Ele sabia o que fazer para animá-lo usando palavras, garrafas contrabandeadas de Fire Whisky, abraços, beijos ou tudo junto. E era recíproco, sempre foi. Sirius sempre estaria lá se Remus precisasse - _Merlin sabe quantos problemas ele carregava nos ombros_.

Por tudo o que eles viveram, na morte zelou a vida daquele que amou, e ficou ao seu lado em todos os momentos que pôde, e quando sua vida chegou ao fim, o encontrou de braços abertos para a nova jornada que se seguia.


	12. SR: Acreditar

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**ACREDITAR**

_Sirius/Remus_

* * *

Empunhou a varinha.

Azkaban não havia lhe feito bem. O rosto tão lindo de Sirius havia murchado - quase cadavérico -, os trapos que lhe vestia o corpo eram sujos e esburacados, não poderiam protegê-lo do frio - e você percebeu a confirmação desse fato quando o viu tremer. Lembrar do Sirius de antigamente lhe fazia bem, mas olhar para o Sirius atual lhe cortava o coração. Olhou em seus olhos, onde aquele brilho permanecia vivo, e você leu neles a verdade. Todos esses anos acreditou na mentira de Pettigrew.

Abaixou a varinha, abriu os braços e acolheu o amigo.


	13. HHr: Sentimentos distorcidos

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**SENTIMENTOS DISTORCIDOS**

_Harry/Hermione_

* * *

Considerava Harry seu irmão. Magoava-se quando ele ignorava seus conselhos, preocupava-se quando ele se machucava - _e ele sempre se machucava_ -, sofria ao seu lado. Agora, por conta daquele artigo, era retratada como uma garota desprezível, horrorosa e inteligente o suficiente para fazer poções do amor para conquistar o coração do Eleito e o campeão da Durmstrang.

Deveriam saber que era mentira, mas ficara triste com o ovo minúsculo que recebeu na Páscoa da Sra Weasley. Harry era seu _irmão_, odiava ver as coisas distorcidas dessa forma, como tudo parecia sujo e interesseiro. E foi por isso que chorou.


	14. HHr: Mentiras

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**MENTIRAS**

_Harry/Hermione_

* * *

Aquilo era proibido. Os encontros na sexta, naquela sala vazia do ministério, naquela mentira de _nós organizamos a papelada da semana_, tudo teria que acabar. Não estavam apenas traindo seus conjugues, mas seus melhores amigos. A vergonha de olhar nos olhos um do outro teria que morrer, por que teriam que esquecer que se conheciam mais do que amigos. E durante os encontros de domingo na casa dos Weasley, teriam que se tratar da forma mais natural possível. _Mentir_.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Oi Harry.

Sorriam e deram as costas. A mentira havia apenas começado - e duraria para sempre.


	15. HHr: Momentos

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

_Harry/Hermione_

* * *

Ginny gritava absurdamente alto e aquilo lhe dava agonia. Todos os seus amigos - _sua família_ - estavam espalhados pela casa, rezando. Ron andava pela casa, completamente nervoso, conversando consigo mesmo de vez em quando, mas foi em Hermione que encontrou o apoio que precisava. Ela tinha o sorriso nos lábios que lhe trazia paz e esperança, que o fazia ignorar os gritos de sua esposa. Segurou sua mão, apertando-a de vez em quando. Quando ouviu a parteira dizendo que seu filho havia nascido, foi Hermione a primeira que abraçou. Por que ela sempre estaria lá, em todos os momentos.


	16. HHr: Lembranças

**O que é?** Série de drabbles e ficlets para a tarefa da Fada Madrinha, do projeto For The Win do fórum 6 Vassouras.

* * *

**LEMBRANÇAS**

_Harry/Hermione_

* * *

Punia-se por lembrar do tempo que passaram sozinhos durante a guerra - a memória deve ter sido apagada da mente dela. Inicialmente, havia sido apenas um simples roçar de lábios, que deu lugar à necessidade de homem e a mulher. Sempre que se deixava lembrar conseguia sentir na palma da mão a pele macia sob ossos frágeis, o gosto adocicado da saliva dela, seus gemidos. Não queria lembrar, mas não queria esquecer.

Fechou os olhos, ouvindo ao longe os passos ecoando no corredor. Sentiu uma mão no ombro, tirando-lhe dos devaneios.

- Eu ainda me lembro, Harry.

E ele sorriu.


End file.
